The Demons Pet
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: Francis is a half-demon on the prowl for food and who does he find but a drunken Arthur? Rated M for later yaoi and torture! Real names used.
1. The first Encounter

**Authors note! This is dedicated to my two best friends that want me to actually finish a fanfic... Mostly dedicated to Devin (Happy lady?) I hope everyone who reads this is pleased, if not then you don't have to ever read it again! Oh the joys of the internet! ... Anyhoo, have fun readings, the next chapters will be a lot longer but I had to rush finishing this one. xD**

* * *

_**The Demons Pet: Chapter one,  
The First Encounter**_

Francis walked the dark, desolate streets of London. The clock had just struck two in the morning and the fog was already rolling into the damp streets. Dark shadows and terrifying shapes danced in the early morning fog, Francis has grown used to the shades and lesser demons following him through the night, He is a half-demon after all. The son of a powerful Arch Demon and a French whore... well... now a dead French whore. Francis licked his lips and smiled sadistically as he though back to when he killed his weak human mother. He remembered her screams echoing down the dark French alleyway, her deep crimson blood coating the brick walls of the buildings that stood on either side. Her limbs scattered and her mangled body left on the loose gravel that covered the street. Francis would never forget that day, his first kill, the first time he tasted human blood, and the first time he gave into his demonic side. Finding prey had been an easy task for Francis once he has grown older, seeing as he is a half-demon he aged until the age of twenty-six. His shoulder length blond hair practically flowed from atop his head and his eyes were the clearest pigment of light blue that anyone would ever see. Francis is very handsome, and he knows it, although it is almost as if he just has that aura about him that pulls people into him. Into his arms and into their death, it has happened like this for decades and it will happen for centuries to come. Francis smiled again, showing a few sharpened teeth. One shade caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he walked over to is, looking at the shade curiously.  
"Bonjour there, and who might you be?" Francis asked sweetly, a light French accent gracing his lips.  
"Hello. I am a messenger sent from the Underworld. And I have a message for one... ... ... Francis Bonnefoy. Is that you?" The shade replied in a monotone voice. No notable accent and no fluxuations in its voice. Francis hates shades for that reason and that reason alone. They never show any emotion, and what is life if you cannot express emotions? He is half human after all.

"Oui. I am Francis Bonnefoy, and who sent you? What is this message you have for me?" Francis let some of the frustration drip from his voice. He had hoped to find dinner tonight, not be held up by a useless shade with a message he didn't care about.  
"Arch Demon Lucifer wishes an audience with his son. He said it is of vital importance and that if you do not accept there will be consequences."  
"Ha!" Francis practically spat at the shade. "Well please tell my **_Dear Father_** to Fuck Off! I do not, nor will I ever want to see him. He has shunned and abandoned me because I am a half-breed. He left me with that useless Bitch of a mother and expected me not to kill her? Ha! Tell your precious Arch Demon that is he wants to see his son then he can come in person!" And with that Francis ran his hand through that shade, dispersing it into millions of fog pieces.  
The other shades and lesser demons began to mutter amongst themselves over what they witnessed. No one shows disrespect for the Arch Demon, let alone does THAT! What would he do to Francis they wondered. But Francis did not care, his Father had abandoned him... his Father left him to die because he is half human. Francis laughed to himself. "What does he think he can do to me? Tell me to be a good boy and not to get into trouble? Ha! Don't make me laugh Father!" And with that Francis walked down the alleyway again, his long black trench coat dragged along the cobblestone road. The lesser demons and shades following slowly and reluctantly behind him.  
The grand clock in the middle of London struck four in the morning. The low pitched _ding, ding, ding_ radiated through the damp streets and the silent houses. "Damn" Francis muttered to himself, "I had hoped to find at least a little food tonight. Maybe even another human pet... My last one didn't last long. A Chinese man named Yao if I remember correctly, he screamed so much..." Francis laughed to himself again, Enjoying the memories of the screaming little man dangling from the chains in his main torture chamber... The steps that Francis took made a light echo on the moist cobblestone ground. Muffled mostly by the darkness that shrouded Francis like an invisible cloak in the shadows... Out of the corner of his eyes, Francis spotted a human, gingerly walking along the side of one of the alley walls. This human looked drunk, but nonetheless food is food. Francis walked up to the human, noticing his short blond hair, sea green eyes, and his very bushy eyebrows. "He looks good, maybe I should keep him? I can find food anywhere... but this human, he looks special." Francis thought to himself as he looked over his prey.

"Oi! You there! Wh-who are you? Following me around in this alleyway? I'm from bloody England! -hic!- " The man suddenly looked at Francis, he was drunk... very drunk. Francis could smell the alcohol on his breath and from his clothes. This man looked handsome nonetheless. The stench almost radiated off of the man. His clothes looked like that of a normal drunken Englishman, his blue button up shirt was tattered and hanging out of his pants, which were black dress pants. Had he been at a wedding? Or maybe a funeral? It doesn't matter right now anyways.

"Bonjour mon ami. I was walking by and I was concerned about you. You look like you could use some help. Do you mind if I carry you back to your house? Just tell me the direction." Francis responded, letting his voice slip into a very sweet and sincere sounding tone. This tone always worked on unsuspecting prey, if it failed then Francis would be very surprised. But nevertheless Francis swooped up the strange man bridal style and carried him down the alleyway.  
"Apartment number 42, a few blocks away from he-here.. -hic!- you are a nice one, huh? My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland... What's your name stranger?"  
"You will find out, mon cher... You will find out." And with that Francis knocked Arthur unconscious. The shades following Francis giggled and laughed at the production playing before them. Francis also smiled happily, throwing Arthur over his shoulder and walking silently down the alleyway. A small shade, almost the size of a child approached Francis.  
"A-are you really going to take him home sir?" It asked Francis, almost a sad tone in it's voice. Francis was intrigued by the smallest glimpse of emotion is a shades voice, so he bent down so he would be eye to eye with the little one.

"Of course not little one. Why on earth would I do something like that?" Francis smiled sadistically, making the little shade giggle with joy. Soon after it giggled the shade quickly dispersed only leaving a trace of fog in it's place. Francis stood up, making sure that Arthur was secured on his shoulder and began to walk down the alleyway again. This time towards his house, a large Victorian Mansion that is supposedly haunted... well, it is better that humans think that. Francis used to share the house with other creatures of the night but we shall say that they... left willingly.

Francis reached the large door of his house, lightly kicking the door open. The door squeaked and moaned as if it hadn't been opened in centuries. Francis walked in slowly, adjusting his eyes to the pitch black darkness that engulfed him and breathing in the damp air that filled the room, the air smelled of fear and death. Oh how Francis loves it here, it reminds him of what he thinks Hell would be like... The place that he is never allowed to be, because he is a 'useless half-bread' as his father puts it... Francis walked with Arthur into a room that was not usually meant for torture, but more of a... ... ... relaxation room, or at least that is what Francis likes to call it. There is a large king sized bed in the middle of the room and a golden chandelier above it, there is nothing else in the room... aside from a small end table and anyone that knew Francis could guess what filled the two drawers. Francis set Arthur down gently on the bed, covering him with the blackened sheets although that was after he handcuffed Arthur's hands to the bed. So he can not escape in the morning if Francis is out, or more importantly if Francis is eating a random human he picked up off the street. After covering Arthur, Francis crawled onto the bed and loomed over Arthur, watching his sleeping face.  
"We will have so much **_fun _**when you wake up my new pet..." Francis whispered into Arthur's ear. Smiling demonically, and licking the side of Arthur's face...

* * *

**End of Chapter one! Leave me reviews if you so wish! Reviews save Hitler babies! ... Just remember that.  
Fare-the-well my lovelies! -hugs for all-**


	2. New adjustments and a new life?

***Warning* This chapter contains yaoi, maybe poorly written yaoi.. but yaoi nonetheless. So if you don't like it then don't watch :3 Simple as that!  
**

**Here is Chapter 2! :D Fem!Canada is introduced! Yeah... Have funs reading! I has written yaoi! Woo~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New adjustments and a new life?**

Arthur awoke in a cold sweat, his head throbbed from a hangover and his entire body was sore. He felt like he had just been dragged through half of London. His hands were bound by handcuffs to the bed that he was lying on. The young blond tried to assess the situation that he found himself in, trying to remember what happened the night before and how he got to where he was. Arthur faintly remembered attending a wedding, oh that's right... it was HIS wedding... Arthur was supposed to be getting married to his boyfriend Alfred yesterday, or what Arthur hoped was yesterday. But Alfred never showed up... left at the altar by the one person Arthur though cared about him. His family never loved him and his brothers ignored him, Alfred was all he had... Tears began to sting at Arthur's eyes as he thought of Alfred and his family, but then snapped out of it because he remembered he was in a strange room and somehow handcuffed to a bed. The bed in question was surprisingly comfortable, it felt as though it was stuffed with duck feathers or maybe swan. Arthur found that even while being bound he was still comfortable lying here, which was... strange to say the least_. "Where am I? How did I get here? What will happen to me? Wait... maybe this a trick Alfred is playing on me?"_ Arthur thought silently to himself, trying to wiggle out of the cuffs but to no avail. Arthur took the time to take in his surroundings so he wouldn't succumb to panic. The room in question had no smell, it was almost like time itself was frozen in place. The room was also very large, walls that were painted black and from what Arthur could see of the floor, it seemed to be wooden. The bed he was lying on was the only piece of furniture in the room, aside from a small end table on the opposing side of the large bed. A golden chandelier hung from the pitch black ceiling, shining light directly over the bed, but leaving the rest of the room in pitch darkness... Anyone could be hiding there, or anything. Arthur had always believed in fairies and the occasional unicorn but he had never imagined creatures on the opposite side, creatures of darkness or creatures of malice. Arthur quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the chandelier. It was already lit meaning that he had not just wandered in here, of course with the handcuffs binding him, Arthur didn't think that he did this to himself in the first place. "Is anyone here?" Arthur finally managed to say, mentally scolding himself soon after, _'Is anyone here? Did I really just say that? That is like asking a mass murderer if he is in your house. What kind of answer do you expect from that? 'Yeah I am in the kitchen, want a sandwich?' Arthur you are so stupid!'_ Soon after Arthur was done telling himself how much of an idiot he was there was a noise that came from the side of the room that the bed was facing. The sound of a door opening echoed through the room, the door squeaked and moaned in protest, but was nonetheless opened. Arthur heard light footfalls approaching. _"Alfred, could that be you?" _Arthur thought silently to himself as the strange man approached. Although it was not Alfred that walked into the light of the chandelier Arthur was still lost for words. A white button up shirt hung loosely from his torso and black dress pants graced his lower regions. The man was slender, with light blond hair flowing down to his shoulders, and his eyes... oh those eyes, they were the clearest shade of blue that Arthur had ever seen...

"Bonjour mon petit lapin, I see that you have woken up, and I presume that you are comfortable, Oui?" The strange man said, a light French accent flowed from his mouth like water, and his eyes glistened when he looked upon Arthur, making him blush. Arthur could feel something pressing up on the front of his pants, and a voice in the back of his mind said to be wary of the strange man but Arthur could not help but be pulled into this mans aura. Everything about him seemed perfect, from his hair to the sweet sound of his voice...

"Wh-who are you? And where am I? Did Alfred set this up? Because if he did this isn't funny." Arthur could barely choke out. His pants were becoming to feel way too tight, and he was blushing furiously at the sound of the other mans voice.

"Arthur..." Is all the man responded, walking slowly towards the bed that Arthur was laying on, his footsteps making light echoes through the room.  
"How do you know my name?"

The man didn't respond but instead crawled slowly on top of the bed, taking his place under the covers and above Arthur. Arthur stammered in protest and tried to wiggle out from under him but again to no avail. "Do not protest my pet, or this will only hurt you more..." The man whispered in Arthur's ear, slightly nibbling it. The sound of the mans voice calmed Arthur, and again made him wish to be free from his pants. The man Arthur guessed was his captor stroked his short blond hair and let his hands wonder farther down Arthur's body, stopping at his waistline teasing at the buttons on his pants. Arthur moaned softly, wishing that this man would release him from his arm bindings and him from his pants. The man just smiled seductively and placed a kiss on the corner of Arthur's lips, slowly moving the kisses to his neck and back to the corners of his mouth. Moans slowly exited Arthur's mouth, he wished so badly to wrap his arms around this man, and to kiss him. "Do you want your cuffs undone mon cher? I could do it, did you know that?" The man whispered into Arthur's ear, that seductive accent making Arthur blush and nod quickly, another moan escaping his lips. The Frenchman reached over to the cuffs and snapped them in half. '_Maybe the chain was weak? Or maybe he had some kind of tool in his hand?' _Arthur though to himself after letting his arms be freed of their cuffs, rubbing his wrists and looking back at the strange man. "Is that better, mon cher?" He asked Arthur, while undoing the buttons of Arthur's pants. Arthur nodded while he felt his throbbing erection being freed from his pants, the Frenchman grasped Arthur's member lightly, making Arthur moan from the sudden touch of another. The man thumbed the head of his erection softly, watching as Arthur closed his eyes and moaned yet again, it had been ages since him and Alfred had sex and now it was showing... While teasing Arthur the man began to unbutton his own pants, bringing out his own erection and kissing Arthur again. The man took his free hand and pulled Arthur's pants completely down, squeezing Arthur's thigh slightly and running his hand up his chest. "Are you ready for this Arthur? This is going to hurt at first, but I will make all the pain go away, you just have to pull through. Can you do that?" The man asked Arthur, looking into his lust filled eyes. Arthur nodded, with a look on his face that said to go on. The Frenchman, whilst still playing with Arthur's hardened member took his free hand and inserted a few fingers into him. Arthur moaned at the feel of his fingers, using one of his hands to grip the back of the Frenchman's shirt. The Frenchman laughed a little to himself as he inserted another finger, stretching out Arthur's entrance. He removed his fingers and began to slowly insert his member into Arthur, slowly teasing him at first but then thrusting himself in harder. Arthur's eyes began to sting from tears that formed from that pain and the other man noticed. "Do not worry, not much longer and that pain will be over..." Is all he said as he trusted deeper into Arthur. Arthur yelped in pain, trying to keep his voice under control, while the other man smiled again... his smile made Arthur not hurt as much as he trusted deeper. Arthur felt his eyes glaze over, and all of his pain was replaced with pleasure. Arthur moaned deeply and the strange man trusted harder and faster into Arthur, more moans escaped his lips and Arthur felt close to his release... "I... I am so close" Arthur managed to stammer out between gasps of pain and pleasure. The man smirked slightly, his hand massaging Arthur's very hard member, slowly increasing the motion of this strokes and the rhythm of his thrusts. Arthur could not hold himself back any longer, and loud grunt exited his lips as he released into the Frenchman's hand. The Frenchman only smirked as he wiped his hand on the side of the bed, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Arthur moaned a few times more as the man pushed himself to his point, after a few minuets of painful pleasure the man released inside Arthur, moaning slightly which was the first noise he had made aside from talking to Arthur. "Now that was not to bad, was it pet?" The man whispered in Arthur's ear before removing himself from Arthur and rolling onto his back. The Frenchman sighed happily. "Now, that is what I have been needing..."

Arthur blushed vigorously as he reflected on the events that just took place... _"I... I just had sex with a man I have never meet before, this isn't like me... But... that man. He is just so alluring, I couldn't help myself."_ Arthur watched as the strange man stood from the bed and cleaned himself off with a towel that was laying on the floor. Arthur still did not know the name of this man, or anything about him other than the French accent made it obvious that he is from France... Arthur just sat there watching as the Frenchman finished cleaning himself off and sat back down on the opposite side of the bed. He tied his long hair back with a black ribbon and sighed contently... The man looked unfazed by the events that just happened. Could he be used to sex with random strangers? Or... or does he know Arthur? Arthur thought for a bit, and there was a loud noise coming from outside of the room that the two men sat in. The door was kicked open, the door was opened so fast that it didn't even have time to squeak, and a young girl that looked about the age of nineteen stepped into the light. Her eyes glowed red and Arthur just sat there, frozen at the sight of her eyes... _"Her... her eyes! How, how are they red? Is that normal? Who is this girl?"_ Arthur thought as he stared at the girl, panic began to set into the pit of his stomach and he heard the Frenchman mutter something.

"Merde..." The man sighed and rubbed his temples, standing up slowly and stretching his arms. Arthur wondered if the two knew each other, if not this situation had to be really awkward...

"Papa!" The young girl exclaimed loudly, her voice that usually sounded to sweet was turned sour and filled with rage. Arthur still sat there in shock, _"those eyes... that voice... who is this girl? And, and did she call this man Papa?"_ The girl looked to Arthur, her eyes were filled with rage and he wanted to run but he was frozen. The man finished rubbing his temples and finally looked up, his clear blue eyes looking into the girls blazing red ones.

"Oui Michelle? What is it? I thought you were asleep in your room, what made you wonder in here all of a sudden?" Arthur's captor growled slightly, obviously annoyed by the sudden appearance of the girl. The sound of the mans voice frightened Arthur, didn't his voice sound so sweet moments ago? And now he sounds ready to kill someone. The man sighed again, "Michelle, what are-"

"Who is THAT?!" Michelle cut him off suddenly, more rage filling her voice and her eyes. "You leave without warning for nearly three days, I expected you to come back with some kind of food. But you come back with That?" Michelle pointed at Arthur, sneering at the sight of him. "What about food? I haven't gone through with the ritual yet! I need more food than you do, I thought you cared about me Papa!" She continued... her eyes slowly losing the red glow and fading back to their original icy blue, her eyes perfectly matched her fathers. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair and Arthur got the chance to fully look at the girl standing in front of him. Her hair was a light blond, darker than her fathers hair but lighter than his own. Michelle straightened her crimson tank top and smoothed the edges over her black mini skirt. She wore no shoes and both her finger and toe nails were painted black, had she not frightened Arthur so much he would have thought more on her appearance. Although Arthur had to admit to himself that she was very beautiful, not as much as her father though...

"S'il vous plait Michelle, do not be mad at your Papa.. I mean look at him! He looks like he will make a good pet for the two of us, oui? And I just finished marking him so the human belongs to us. I am sorry that I did not come across any decent food while I was gone, but that just means that we can go hunting later tonight. Does that sound good chere?" Michelle's father looked to her, smiling slightly as he mentioned food and Michelle giggled happily,

"Alrighty Papa, but next time please don't be so loud when you mark your pets, you never tell me what you do to them... But I could hear noises from my room and that is what woke me up and-"

"What are you two? Are you human? What did you mean pet? And her-" Arthur finally gained the will to speak.

"SILENCE!" Michelle's father roared loudly at Arthur. The house almost shook at the sound of his voice, and Arthur looked to his captor and almost yelped in surprise. His face looked demonic, his eyes were glowing red and he looked like he would snap Arthur's neck if he moved an inch. "You will not speak unless spoken to, is that understood human?" The man spat the last word at Arthur, his voice was filled with hatred and he looked ready to kill at a seconds notice. Arthur could only nod in agreement, he didn't know what was going on. One minute he was having sex with the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on and the next that same man is yelling at him, while the girl who is supposedly his daughter laughs hysterically. "I suppose I should explain some things to you Arthur." The man began, his face lightening up and his voice turning a little back to normal... if normal is the right word to use here. "You now belong to us, anything you do will be judged by either Michelle or myself. Do anything that is against my rules or upset Michelle in anyway, then you will answer to me. And that isn't something you would want to do. I will set some basic guidelines later, and you WILL obey them. Any questions pet?"

"Ye-yeah.." Arthur managed to stammer. "First.. what is your name? I think that I have a right to know who you are and what situation I am in here!"

Then man standing next to where Arthur lied laughed suddenly, "Oh, but Arthur that is the best part. You don't have the RIGHT to anything... You belong to Francis Bonnefoy and Michelle Williams now. And until either you die or by some strange twist of fate the both of us are killed; which is rather unlikely, we control every aspect of your life. And there is nothing you can do about it. Now, any more questions? And make it quick this time. Michelle and I need to go hunting soon, the hunger is making me angry..."

"Really Papa? We can-"Michelle started to say but was cut off suddenly.

"Francis? Michelle? How do you plan on keeping me here exactly? You CAN'T keep me here! I have someone that will come look-"

Arthur heard a sound that sounded similar to a slap and Francis smirked demonically, Michelle was standing next to Arthur, it was almost as if she just appeared next to him. But her hand was extended and the side of Arthur's face began to burn, "What did my Papa say that alluded you? We are your masters, so why do you think you can cut me off?" Michelle said to Arthur, her face looked angry and yet her voice was so sweet. Francis walked around to where Michelle was standing and hugged her, whispering something into her ear that was not audible to Arthur. Michelle simply smiled happily "really Papa? You mean it?" She looked to Arthur, "Ha! You have done it now!" Michelle erupted into a fit of laughter and Arthur was sitting there confused.

"I think I will have some more fun with you before we go hunting, pet. Michelle, clean him up and bring him to the main chamber will you Cherie?" Francis spoke, walking out of the room without even a glance backwards and fear began to set into to Arthur's stomach again, he felt almost sick. Michelle finished recovering from her laughter fit long enough to look at Arthur. "Papa was really rough with you huh? Sorry I hit you pet... But Papa is expecting me to go grow up to be as ruthless as him." She sat down at the edge of the bed, "I am not nearly as moody as my Papa, or as cruel, so you can talk to me about anything you want! Within reason of course, do you have any questions? You should clean yourself off before you go and see him again, Papa hates to be kept waiting..." Michelle sighed and threw a towel to Arthur who caught it. "Hurry up will you? I don't want to be the one to bathe you again.." Michelle giggled again and Arthur's face heated up from embarrassment.

"You... you bathed me?" Arthur questioned, forgetting even to blush from her first comment.

"Of course I did! When Papa found you he told me to bathe you... something about him wanting you to be clean and dry so he can make you wet again.. He won't tell me what that means though! Will you tell me?" Michelle looked expectantly at Arthur who just blushed deeply and looked away, cleaning himself off to the best of his ability. Michelle grunted unhappily and walked around the room. Arthur finished cleaning himself and look to Michelle, who had just walked back to him. "Finally finished?" Arthur simply nodded to the question and Michelle giggled happily. Arthur couldn't help but feel attracted to her, which was very... odd since he has been gay for as long as he can remember.

"Well, we should get going then? You said Francis hates to be kept waiting." Arthur could barely keep the fear out of his voice.

"Your fear smells delicious! Has anyone ever told you that Arthur? Oh! But we should go, Papa will not wait much longer before he comes and gets you himself, and you really don't want that to happen..." Michelle tool Arthur's hand and he felt his face grow warm again, but nonetheless followed behind the strange girl. "You still have to stay close to me, we don't want you getting lost... and we don't want the shades to mistake you for their food now do we?" And again Arthur could only nod in agreement.

"Do you know what your father is going to do to me when we get there?" Arthur finally found the will to speak out, they were walking rather quickly down a long hallway, the air was still and had no aroma, which still struck Arthur as rather odd.

Michelle giggled again, smiling a twisted smile, "Yeah, I do. I hope you can last longer than our last pet, he only lasted a few weeks here... Papa loves torture, it is one of his favorite things to do! But... he won't tell me his other favorite thing, maybe one day he will tell me..." Michelle began to get lost in her own thoughts, the poorly lit hallway began to let shapes and horrible images dance of the walls. Arthur began to panic, what did she mean by torture? But Arthur could not bring himself to speak. The pair soon reached a staircase and Michelle stopped, breathing in a large gasp of air. "Ahh, the smell of death! It is such a good smell. Don't you think the same Arthur?" Michelle sighed happily as she began to walk up the stairs. That is when the smell hit him, halfway up the staircase it was almost as if a wall of smell hit him square in the face, in reaction Arthur gagged and felt as though he could barely breathe. Michelle giggled silently "Guess not..." She said as they reached the top of the staircase. They walked by a few more doors and Arthur could not help but wonder what was held in those other rooms, but his thoughts were interrupted when the pair reached a large set of double doors. Michelle slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside, the air was colder in the room than in the hallway. "Papa? Are you here?" Michelle asked timidly, a dark shape began to form in a corner of the room. Francis appeared out of the darkness, the shadowed draped around him like a cape. Michelle perked up after seeing Francis and hurried Arthur inside. "Can I watch this time, Papa? Please?" Michelle begged but her father was unfazed.

"Non, Michelle. I don't want you to see this..." Francis' voice was low and threatening. Every nerve in Arthur's body told him to run but his legs were frozen, he was trapped.

"But Papa! No fair!" Michelle pouted. "I thought-"

"I said no Michelle! And that is final!" Francis' eyes began to glow and there was more of a growl in his tone. Michelle reluctantly nodded, looking towards the floor.

"Alright Papa..." Michelle slowly walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her, Francis looked to his pet, his eyes glistened and he smiled a sadistic smile.

"And now the real fun begins my pet..."

* * *

**End of chapter 2! :D Now... what did you think? Yes, I know that Fem!Canada's name isn't usually Michelle, but here it is! And you can do nothings about it! -maniacal laughter here- Remember that reviews save Hitler babies! Or... maybe not, that depends on you! **

**Farewell my lovelies! -hugs-**


	3. Distant Memories and Painful Scars?

**Finally! Chapter 3 is here! Sorry it took a while, I kept procrastinating.. I blame school. And distracting friends that I roleplay with.. _ But none the less! I actually listened to one song while writing most of this, song name is 'Don't you leave me' And the song makes me sad.. Meh enough talking from me. Read already! What are you reading my incoherent, redundant Author's notes for anyways? :P  
P.s. If there is misspellings/grammar mistakes I apologize! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Distant Memories and Painful Scars?**

Arthur could feel the sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck. The sound of Michelle slamming the door behind her echoed through the room and Francis stood in the shadows for a few moments after the echoing stopped. He walked slowly 'towards Arthur until there were only a few inches between the two men, and Francis smiled sweetly, pulling Arthur into a hug and whispering into his ear, "Now, mon petit lapin, if you do not struggle then this will be over soon... I would hate to see you suffer, wait... I would love to see you suffer actually but you must be taught your lesson. Don't you see? If I do this then there is no way that you will try and run... I can't have you running from me now can I?" Francis bit Arthur's neck softly and walked away from him, the nibble made Arthur flinch and a slight gasp escaped his lips. Arthur rubbed his neck, his eyes and mind filled with fear. _"What... what is going to happen to me here? Is this man for real? I don't want to die here!" _Thoughts like those ran through Arthur's mind as he stared blankly at Francis, even though Arthur knew this man was about to torture him, he couldn't help but admire Francis' looks. Francis looked like the perfect man... only, he wasn't really human was he. Arthur looked took this time to look around the room before Francis asked him to do anything. The room was relatively large and very poorly lit, the same bleak shadows and shapes that danced in the hallways also covered the walls in this room, Arthur can see one torch in the room, right above... shackles? Arthur's face lost its color and he had to look away, for next to the torch there was a lifeless body, it looked as though it belonged to a small Chinese man... Michelle, she talked of their last pet, and he was Chinese wasn't he... "I had nearly forgotten about that one..." Francis laughed demonically as he looked to the lifeless corpse that laid on the ground. "Shades, hear your master. Dispose of this corpse, it is going to scare my pet, oui?" After that last word exited the Frenchman's mouth the corpse was covered in dense shadows, the shadows remained there for a few seconds and Francis smiled. "That takes care of that.. Now, are you done looking around Arthur? I do believe you and I have a date." Arthur looked to the Frenchman with fearful eyes and then back to the corpse... wait, where was it?

"Th-those shadows... The corpse, what... what just happened?" Arthur said shakily, his voice cracking. Francis chuckled and the noise made Arthur jump, his voice sounded so demonic... so very evil. Arthur quickly looked around the room again, trying to avoid looking at his captor or the spot where the lifeless corpse used to lay. The room smelled of death and it was almost sickening, the walls in places were covered in blood and there was a dark cabinet in one corner of the room. Arthur pushed the cabinet out of his mind, he got the feeling that he would soon find what lied in it. The floors were made of stone and the walls that were not covered in blood looked as though they were made of wood. Arthur heard a noise coming from one side of the room and Francis was standing there, while Arthur had been looking around he had walked over to a pair of shackles and opened them, he had also removed his shirt which Arthur could not help but notice. "Are you bloody serious? You expect me to walk into my own torture? You must be out of your mind!" Arthur sneered, realizing a moment afterwards that he shouldn't have said anything. Francis smiled and his features seemed to darken.

Francis suddenly disappeared, and reappeared almost simultaneously behind Arthur, twisting his arms painfully behind him. He let out a yelp and Francis smirked, leaning over Arthur and whispering in his ear, "I though I told you that if you didn't struggle then this would be over sooner. Did I not? Or am I going to have to force you into those cuffs? The choice is yours mon petit lapin." Francis let go of Arthur's arms and pushed him to the floor. Arthur slowly stood up, rubbing his wrists and facing Francis again. The Frenchman looked almost happy to see Arthur in pain, could he just be that sadistic, or that twisted? Either way Arthur knew this wasn't going to end well for him, so he decided to make it at least a little easier on himself. He turned away from Francis and walked over to where the cuffs hung from the wall, every mussel in Arthur's body was shaking and his mind was telling him to run, but run where? Arthur didn't know the answer so he obediently took his place under the cuffs with his back to the wall. Francis smiled sadistically and walked over to where Arthur was standing, "What a good little one you have already become! If only I could get you to be a little more obedient then I think we will get along fine, don't you think?" Francis revealed a few sharpened teeth and Arthur jumped slightly. After chuckling softly Francis grabbed the Englishman's arms harshly and one by one held them up to the shackles and locked them. Arthur closed his eyes, wishing that this would all be over, all of this had to be some terrible nightmare... but just as Arthur thought he would wake up he was jolted back into reality. Francis undid Arthur's shirt and a searing pain began at his collarbone, and slowly ran a pointed fingernail down to his belly button. Arthur refused to let himself scream, He couldn't show Francis that he was weak, but he did allow himself to open his eyes. Francis was standing in front of him, licking his fingernail that had what appeared to be blood on it. "That is some tasty blood you have running through your veins. O+ if I am correct, that blood type is so rare.. and it has been so long since I have eaten..." Francis' eyes began to glow again, his demonic features becoming more present and his smile became frightening. "Only a taste... that is all I need." The Frenchman cooed to himself softly, his eyes were glazed over with hunger.

"Wh-what are you doing Francis?" Arthur asked softly, even though he was being tortured he couldn't help but worry for the Frenchman, how long will he last with Francis looking the way he does anyways? Francis suddenly snapped out of his trance, looking visibly shaken.

"Jeanne? ... I hear you.. where are you my love?" Francis muttered silently to himself, Arthur could barely hear him and he looked puzzled. The Frenchman looked to Arthur again, his eyes and face returning to normal. "Oh... It is just you, I was torturing you wasn't I? Alright then mon petit lapin. Let the fun begin." Those words sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. _"He sounds so different.. Almost more violent, shit this isn't going to end well."_ Francis laughed. "I seem to have already made the fist cut. That's good at least." He ran his fingernail down the same path he took the first time and Arthur closed his eyes, gasping as a million little shocks ran from the cut. The Frenchman smirked while watching Arthur in pain, the looks of pain on Arthur's face are so intoxicating, almost addicting. Francis' face almost glistened as he smiled demonically, walking back to the wood cabinet in the corner of the room and whistling the French national anthem.

Arthur tried to think of anything other than what the half-demon was doing. Until this point he was convinced that he was dreaming... but now... now he was sure this was real. And he was sure that he was going to die here. "There are so many weapons here to chose from... but which one, which one? Hmm... I should save the Cat O' Nine Tails for later. Hmmm.. Ooh, I haven't used this one in a while.." Francis muttered to himself as he pulled a Black Sjambok from the cabinet. Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the whip. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. Francis licked his lips as he walked up to Arthur, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I promise this won't take long." Francis then walked slowly backwards and cracked his whip. Arthur felt a sudden pain run through his chest and he cried out in pain. The whip was cracked a few more times, each time in a different spot, but receiving the same reaction from Arthur. The pain began to spread and his chest reddened. Arthur began panting, just realizing that this wasn't a dream, and this was not going to end with him waking up. Francis traced the thin red marks on Arthur's chest, watching as the Englishman winced in pain, he could tell that Arthur was trying not to scream, but Francis wanted to hear the man scream in pain... Francis retreated a few steps cracking his whip a few more times on Arthur's bare chest...

"_Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..."_ Francis muttered in rhythm with the cracks of the whip, slowly smiling as he notices the tears welling up in Arthur's eyes. After a few more strokes and some undistinguishable noises that escaped Arthur's lips Francis began to sing to as he whipped Arthur, "I have sailed the world, beheld it's wonders... From the Dardanelle to the Mountains of Peru.. But there is no place like London!"

"Th... there's no place... like L-london?" Arthur manages to choke out, a small bit of blood ran from his mouth and Francis licked the blood from his lips. The Englishman jumped slightly and then grunted in pain from his chest. Francis grinned and backed back up to where he stood moments ago.

"You know why you are being punished, oui?"

"Because you are a sadistic bastard maybe?" Arthur laughed, grunting from the pain yet again.. If he was going to die here today then he was going to give that Frenchman a piece of his mind.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Now, now mon petit lapin. Where was the sweet agreeable disposition you had earlier? I liked that version of you a lot more than this one. Ten more strokes to add to the total for the backtalk. I think that sounds fair." Francis said as he cracked the whip across Arthur's face, blood trickled down the Englishman's cheek.

"Fair? Ha! How can you talk about fair when you forced me into this house and into this position? If I die here at least I will die having given you a piece of my mind! I don't believe you are half-demon but I do believe you are one twisted son of a bitch!"

Francis only laughed softly, and his eyes began to glow red again. "You want to see the power of a demon, little pet? Then you shall.." Francis walked backwards into the corner. The lights in the room seemed to dim and Arthur became frozen in shock, he looked onto the true form of the Frenchman and was lost for words. The thing in that corner definitely wasn't human, and Arthur, for one of the few times in his life was genuinely afraid. "Do you still not believe me?" Francis asked, back in his human form and suddenly standing in front of Arthur. The human could only nod, because he was frozen in shock and because of the pain searing from his chest. "Nine more strokes, oui? That is where we were. And I am punishing you because you are disrespectful, also if I had you leave then things would turn difficult for Michelle and myself." France began to hum as he finished the remaining nine strokes, watching gleefully as Arthur whined from the pain. After the ninth stroke Francis dropped the whip, calling out to the shades. "Shades! Hear your master, heal the human.. I need him fresh, make sure you heal him properly." As he finished the last words the shadows pealed themselves from the walls and surrounded Arthur, dissolving the cuffs and watched as Arthur closed his eyes tightly.

"No... please don't kill me.. Francis! Don't let me die!" Arthur stuttered out before he was encased in shadows, Francis was frozen where he stood, his light blue eyes frozen in time and a tears began to well up in his eyes. Francis stormed out of the room as quickly as he could, nearly running up another flight of stairs and into the large master bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Jeanne..." Francis muttered to himself, "I heard you again, in that mans voice.. Why did you have to leave me? I can't take this! Even after all these years I can't forget you..." Francis grabbed his face, tears fell from his eyes as he fell onto the large bed that was pressed up against one of the walls, slowly his vision shifted... he was remembering...

_**-One hundred and sixty five years ago-**_

"Oh come on Francis, it will work! Please? I want to be with you forever, Je'taime." A blond woman looked deep into Francis' blue eyes, her pouting was drawing the Frenchman in, but he snapped out of it.

"Non, Jeanne.. There are too many complications, what if something went wrong? What if you died? I don't think I will be able to live without you..." Francis tried to argue but the woman was persistent, she hugged him tightly, her long hair falling from its tie and her nightdress became caught in the buttons of the Frenchman's shirt. Francis returned the embrace, sighing into her hair, it smelled of roses. "Jeanne... I can't, please understand.. I may be a half-demon but I love you with every fiber of my being, and I can't shake the feeling that something may go wrong. I can't lose you... Je'taime..."

"Don't worry my love. I am not going to leave you, I promise.. Every year I get older and you never change. I can't take it! We finally look the same age, please.. I can't grow older than you... I can't.." A tear ran down Jeanne's face, and Francis took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. "Please Francis... help me perform the ritual. Let me become a demon with you, please? These last five years have been the best years I could have ever dreamed, let me live with you forever. You are my soul mate..." She began, but broke into tears again, shortly after.

"There, there. Don't cry... I don't want to see those beautiful eyes soiled by tears. These last years have been the best years of my life as well, but I can't lose you.."

"Stop focusing on the negative silly, just imagine what life will be like with us together forever, s'il vous plait?" Jeanne stroked Francis' face as she spoke those last words. The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, just gazing into each others eyes. Jeanne and Francis had meet a little over five years ago, by accident in a bar. She was looking for the man who had mugged her younger sister and ran into Francis instead. He helped her out and "took care" of the man for her, they began seeing each other more frequently and eventually he asked her to accompany him to dinner. They began to date each other and their feelings grew. Jeanne eventually found out about Francis being a half-demon and she was fine with it, under the condition that she would one day become a demon with him.

"... Fine, I will help you... but I don't want this for you. You should be able to live a normal life, not one of the damned.. if you do this you will never be able to live happily. You will never see if there is a heaven out there. Please think about this more Jeanne.."

"I will be happy as long as I am with you, this I promise. Please just help be perform the ritual! I will do whatever I need to." Jeanne kissed Francis softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Francis returned the kiss and sighed softly, "If you are so sure about this then we shall do it tonight. I have the pentagram ready.. I just need you to lie in it. I can recite the spell, and you will have to drink a small amount of my blood.. And then it will be done, hopefully. Are you sure about this? You will never have a human life again..."

"Oui! I am sure, just tell me where I need to go!" The two of them stood up and walked into the next room, hand-in-hand. There was a pentagram carved into the floor, and Jeanne lied down in the middle of it, looking at Francis eagerly. "Now is finally the time when I become like you, I have waited for this.. We will be forever together, mon amour." Francis sighed and walked up to her, kneeling beside her and cutting his wrist slightly with a pointed fingernail, letting some of the crimson blood drip into Jeanne's mouth.

"Now I just have to recite the words, this may hurt.. but I promise you that you will be okay. I won't let you die here... Je'taime Jeanne."

"Je'taime Francis. Don't let me die here." She laughed softly and waited.

Francis walked out of the circle and stood right outside it. "Nunc, Domine mortis accipiatis collectam Meam. Et qui creavit humanam animam tuam ante te. Tolle daemonium animo relinquat. Solam manus non possum. Amabo, quaeso nunc succurre mihi. Partum a daemon et accipe anima. Sed facere fero scelus!" He recited, over a few times until the circle began to glow with an eerie red light.

"I think it is working Francis.. n-noo..- Jeanne let out a shrill scream and blood began to run from her eyes. Her body began to violently shake and her eyes rolled back inside her head. Blood gushed from her mouth and her limbs became twisted, a voice that was not her own came from her mouth, "You ignorant fool, did you really think I would let her live? I don't care if you are my son. You should know better than to fall in love with a human." And with that the strange voice disappeared, and the red light faded. Leaving only a carved pentagram and a twisted body in its wake. Francis stood there in shock.. Jeanne was gone.. her body.. no.. why? Tears rolled from his eyes and all he could do was stand there, frozen..

"F...Fr-Francis?" A light voice came from the seemingly lifeless body. Francis quickly rushed to the body, taking what was left of Jeanne's hand in his own.

"Oui, mon amour. Talk to me, s'il vous plait!" Francis said softly, gently moving her hair from her face.

"I... I am ... gl.. glad that... I ... meat you... I... I lo-love y.." And with that Jeanne fell silent, her hand relaxing and her eyelids sliding closed. All Francis could so was sit and cry. The love of his life, his soul mate.. and the first person he had ever loved lied in his arms dead.. and it was all his fault. He should have been more stern, he shouldn't have given into her request. And now he will never see his love again, he will never be able to feel her warm touch again, or feel her soft lips against his. Francis sat there for days, crying to the memories of him and Jeanne. Their long walks on the beach, and their nights cooking together. All of them gone... Francis wished that he was dead, he wished that he would never feel any emotions ever again...

_**-Present-**_

Francis lied on his bed, crying into his pillow. Why did those memories have to hurt so much? Why did Jeanne have to die that night, after he had promised her that he would not let her die? Francis wiped his tears away, in the years since her death he had hardened himself, feeling little emotion and perfecting his hunting.. He could not let his past make him weak.. he had to face his father one day, and for that he has to be strong. There was suddenly a knock on the door to Francis' room, quickly knocking him out of his thoughts. "Who is it?" He asked harshly, and Michelle peaked her head into his room, smiling brightly.

"Hey Papa, are you alright? I found Arthur all healed by the shades and I put him in bed, he is pretty asleep.. Oh, and there is someone here that wants to talk to you." Michelle smiled brightly as a loud, obnoxious voice rang down the hallway.

"Francis! Bro where are you! You can't hide from my awesomeness for long!" A few moments later an albino with red eyes and white hair entered Francis' room. "There you are! Ha! Did you miss me? It has only been about a hundred years!" He yelled, even though Michelle and Francis were close to him.

"Bonojur Gilbert. What are you doing here?" Francis asked, trying to sound friendly, but a little annoyance seeping into his voice.

"No need to be like that! I know you are jealous of me.. but c'mon man! I am here to see you!"

"Merde..." Francis muttered before lying back into the comfort of his pillow.

* * *

**Soooo? What did you think? Personally I cried, but that is just me. I used Google translate for the Latin, so here is what it is SUPPOSED to mean...**

_"__Nunc, Domine mortis accipiatis collectam Meam. Et qui creavit humanam animam tuam ante te. Tolle daemonium animo relinquat. Solam manus non possum. Amabo, quaeso nunc succurre mihi. Partum a daemon et accipe anima. Sed facere fero scelus!" _

_"Now, oh lord of death, take my offering. Create one of your own and take the human soul of the one before you. Take her soul and leave behind a demon. Not by my hand can I do this alone. Please, I beg help me now. Create a demon and take the soul. I summon you now to do my deed!"_

**Other then that.. Leave me comments! Tell your friends! And hug a spotted owl... if you do that last one record it so I can see! Remember comments save Hitler babies! ~hugs~**


End file.
